


Reflections and Redemptions

by athabascablood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: In which Yuri explores his inner turmoil, its depths as well as it's origins.





	

When Yuri was 12, a cone shaped man approached him and declared that someday, he would desire him. Yuri gave a dismissive eye roll in response because he thought he knew everything - he thought he knew himself; knew the world and the way it worked.

But he was wrong, and now Yuri lives with the consequences of that; the naivety he once thought to be wisdom. 

Even in his dreams, the cone shaped man is there. Waiting, watching. Breeding. 

~

"Remove me from your Algorithm," Yuri pleaded as he lay beneath the man, cylindrical in shape. He wanted him gone, gone and dead but even as he bore such horrible, bordering on immoral thoughts, he had to admit: the cone shaped man was a work of art; finely sculpted and rich in details. He particularly liked his burgundy colour as it reminded him of the flames of hell, a comforting thought.

"I shall not."

And he did not, nor would he ever. 

Yuri was his, and he would never leave him be.

~

Unfortunately, penetration by cone was not pleasant. He penetrated his mind, his heart and his soul, though not with pure intentions. It wasn't long before Yuri was but a shell of his former self. 

Cone shaped he became, but he owned it. However, the cycle of abuse continued. Yuri stepped in front of Victor, a man of rotund yet slender shape. 

"One day, you will desire me."

But comply, Victor did not. Rather, he clicked his tongue and dismissed Yuri's warning, having no idea of what was to come.

[Author's notes: Thanks guys, chapter two tomorrow...]


End file.
